Place Mary Sue Name and Twenty Million Things She's the Spirit of Here
by Glow Star Stickers
Summary: You can't see me, but I'm laughing at your future pain right now. Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha... I like fire... Froggy smile! Don't read, you should've learned that from the last time this sort of thing happened. Vulgar humor ahoy!


Place Mary Sue Name and Twenty Million Things She's the Spirit of Here

A/N: Oh God, I've done it again...

Warning: Just... Turn... Back... I'm warning you now so if you die reading this, I won't be liable for it.

"Yo bitches, bend over and take it or I'll go all serial killer on yo asses!" she was graceful, beautiful, hypnotizing. And it was the times like these when Jack Frost found her the most beautiful as she grabbed and cupped her houchie like a real pro-baseball player. She should've been though, she was the best at playing it. She was the best at everything. The Winter Spirit sighed and stared in a dream-like trance as she walked elegantly through the grass like she had just rode a horse for decades on end. Perfect glistening tanned legs spread out wide as she continued to grasp her junk, looking down upon every one of her believers like Loki Laufeyson. But then again, she was her father's daughter. "Tell me I'm beautiful my peasants!" she hollered, rage filled blood red eyes changing and morphing into beautiful baby blues that made Jack swoon. The wings on her back shimmered and glowed under the light of the hidden sun. Snow gracefully fell down on the ground, and, if it was possible, made Jack's secret crush look even more desirable than ever before. She laughed manically as she flew up above all her believers. "I am Cupid Love Angel Stardust Goldenlake Serenitygrace Wind Comet Ice Flame Water Beauty Bella Dove Marie Ann Victoria Winfrey Leaf Song Cutie Goldlace Heart Desire Mary Wish Shootingstar Hawk Susanna Aurora Melody. . . Time-Space!" she cried, the children all cheering joyously after she announced her name. "But you can just call me Cupid!" she added on, another loud cheer erupting from the army of children. "I am the daughter of Time Space Love. . . And the son of Zeus!" she finished before starting onto her backstory. Not too far away, the original four Guardians all stood watching the scene before them, their youngest member still sighing and pining over the beautiful and absolutely majestic spirit/guardian/god/goddess/cat/angel/dragon/unicorn/pegasus/rabbit hybrid. Her soft wavy curls of crystal rainbow cascading down into the snow, millions of jewels sparkling in her already dazzling hair. Her beauty and youth so amazing and breath taking that everyone who looked upon her thought her younger than her actual age of 1,387,284,22,474,018,373,362,19375,385,000,184,766,922,663,802,375,112,000,000,000,001 decades old. All four guardians were immediately in love with her when their eyes all met her magnificent multi-color changing ones. The diamonds all over her body made her shine brighter than the brightest star in the entire Universe. "What the 'ell? Who and where the 'ell are ya' and wuz this all about us fallin' in love with this crazy insane bitch?!" Bunnymund reminisced over how beautiful Cupid was as she made out agressively with Father Time himself. "Cupid? Izn't Cupid zuppozed to be a man?" North was in much the same state as the others as he murmured the new spirit's name, the word rolling off his tongue like melted ice. Jack now lied in his snow with a pool of blood still streaming from his nostrils, he had died of his love for Cupid only a few moments before. Cupid shoved Father Time off her before rushing to her True Love's side. "Oh Jack-kun no! I love you! Don't die! I'll save you with the magical an mysterious powers of my vagina!" she hollered before ripping her and Jack's pants off and fucking his unconscious corpse into the snow. Sweat poured off her as she mewled and moaned in a wave of blinding passion as she screwed the man she loved. The others watched in silence, all becoming hot and bothered by the passionate scene before them. Even the children gathered behind her were all turned on, immediately all magically hitting puberty and cumming all over the place. "Jesus Christ! North, what the 'ell is goin' on?!" Bunnymund cried out. "I don't knov, but it iz more than dizturbing and it must end!" the Guardian of Wonder proclaimed, muscles rippling with pleasure. "Look! There! It must be her! Let's get her!" Tooth exclaimed, wings carrying her over towards the- wait, hey no! Guys let me go! LET ME GO! OH GOD! OH GOD! HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL! PLEASE! I SWEAR I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN! JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH! HELP ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile, Pitch Black, the King if Nightmares, was silently hating and helplessly falling in love with the-! OK I'LL STOP JUST LET ME GO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

And that's how the apocalypse and Godzilla were summoned forth from the depths of Hell.


End file.
